Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is where the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi, rapped in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. It also briefly appeared in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, as well as in Artists vs TMNT inside the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' arcade machine. Information on the location The Mushroom Kingdom is the location where most of Mario's adventures take place in the Super Mario series. The kingdom has countless different environments and terrains, which mainly serve as worlds for Mario to travel through. They can also serve as a theme for a level in other multi-player games, such as the kind in Mario Kart and Mario Party. It's known in-game as one of the largest kingdoms in the world, but exactly how expansive it is is unknown. It's known that it overviews several different islands, countries, and continents, however. It is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The capital is Toad Town, located just south of the Mushroom Castle where she resides. While the ruler is human, the biggest part of the population exists out of Toads (although, it is speculated that Princess Peach is part-Toad, given she has a Toad grandmother in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) and many other species immigrated to the kingdom through the years, including Yoshis. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and some others appear to be the only humans in the kingdom. The kingdom is often tormented by the Koopa Kingdom, but it's unsure if the Koopa Kingdom is a separate kingdom or another location in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's known that leader of the kingdom, Bowser, has taken residence in another land known as Darkland during Super Mario Bros. 3, and as each land in it is known to be ruled by someone other than Peach, it's possible this is where he resides. Its appearance in the battle seems to combine different elements from several entries in the Super Mario series. It features some of the most standard locations in the environment: green plains, hills, and pipes. The shape of the clouds were taken from Super Mario Bros., with eyes similar to the clouds in Super Mario Bros. 3. The blue and orange rectangular platforms are also taken from Super Mario Bros. 3. Appearance in the rap battle 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' This is where the Mario Brothers appeared during the Season 2 preview in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. It features a blue sky with one cloud in it. 'Mario Bros vs Wright Bros:' This is the location where the Mario Brothers appeared throughout the battle. Unlike its first appearance, the sky is purple with several clouds floating across it. Mario and Luigi also jump in and out of the pipes from time to time during the battle. 'Artists vs TMNT:' The Mushroom Kingdom could be seen inside the arcade machine at the Sewer Lair, with the Mario Brothers making a cameo appearance. Trivia *This is the eighth background to appear in more than one battle. Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD